


Tarde de compras

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Está cansado y aburrido y empieza a notar el inicio de una jaqueca mientras intenta controlar su mal humor después de recibir empujones y escuchar a esos mundanos gritar constantemente a su alrededor. Para colmo, Izzy y Magnus no paran de entrar en todas las tiendas mientras hablan sin parar ni un solo segundo.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tarde de compras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado después de la S2.
> 
> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Prompt: compras
> 
> Estos son los objetos a los que hacen referencia:  
> 1\. https://www.amantis.net/tienda/product_info.php?products_id=3159  
> 2\. https://www.tiendafetichista.com/mano-de-adonis/  
> 3\. https://www.amantis.net/tienda/product_info.php?cPath=2_32&products_id=2493  
> 4\. https://www.amantis.net/tienda/product_info.php?cPath=250&products_id=3653  
> 5\. https://www.lasonrisadeafrodita.com/blog/todo-lo-que-necesitas-saber-sobre-el-lush/

Está cansado y aburrido y empieza a notar el inicio de una jaqueca mientras intenta controlar su mal humor después de recibir empujones y escuchar a esos mundanos gritar constantemente a su alrededor. Para colmo, Izzy y Magnus no paran de entrar en todas las tiendas mientras hablan sin parar ni un solo segundo.

\- No sé cómo lo aguantan –murmura más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

Su novio y su hermana se detienen frente a un escaparate, señalan un par de cosas y se adentran en la tienda, dejándole en la puerta con algunas de las compras que ya han hecho. Respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente mientras se apoya en una columna cercana, dispuesto a esperar a que terminen de comprar, pero antes de darse cuenta, Magnus está frente a él.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? –el brujo le sonríe.

\- Prefiero esperar aquí.

\- Una pena… Pensaba probarme esos pantalones –Magnus señala hacia un maniquí– y son muy ceñidos.

Alec desvía la mirada hacia donde señala su novio y se le seca la boca al ver lo realmente ceñidos que son esos pantalones. Sólo de imaginarlos en el perfecto y trabajado cuerpo de Magnus se le acelera el corazón.

\- Si me necesitas –nota la boca pastosa mientras se endereza y se dispone a seguir a su novio dentro de la tienda.

\- Por supuesto, Alexander.

Se sienta frente al probador, rodeado por todas las bolsas que han ido acumulando su novio y su hermana y espera impaciente a que Magnus reaparezca con esos pantalones que se ha llevado.

La cortina se descorre y aparece Magnus, brillante y espectacular como siempre, pero llevando unos increíblemente ajustados pantalones negros que se pegan a los músculos de sus piernas. A Alec se le acelera la respiración y el corazón le martillea tan fuerte que no entiende cómo nadie más puede escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué tal? –Magnus está disfrutando viendo su expresión y no se molesta en ocultarlo.

\- Te quedan… genial –tiene la boca seca y le cuesta hablar.

\- ¿Eso crees? –pregunta el brujo, comenzando a caminar hacia él y dando media vuelta para que pueda apreciar cómo la tela se adapta a su trasero.

Asiente con la cabeza porque duda que sea capaz de articular alguna frase coherente después de ver eso. Magnus le mira por encima de su hombro y se ríe con los ojos brillantes. El cazador de sombras no tiene ninguna duda de que su novio está disfrutando con la situación.

\- Por el ángel, Magnus. Alec debería arrancarte esos pantalones –su hermana aparece en ese instante, palmeando como una niña pequeña.

\- Ésa es la intención, querida –responde Magnus sin dejar de sonreír.

Alec nota cómo empieza a sonrojarse, pero está demasiado ocupado intentando que nadie, especialmente su hermana, note que ha empezado a empalmarse. Así que ignora las risitas divertidas de su hermana y la mirada penetrante de su novio.

Permanece sentado mientras Izzy y Magnus siguen probándose ropa que pasean frente a él para que dé el visto bueno, aunque al final acaban por no hacer caso a su opinión porque según ellos no tiene ningún sentido de la moda.

\- Chicos, éste ha sido el último. He quedado –anuncia su hermana, dando una última vuelta con el vestido extremadamente corto e imposiblemente ajustado que ha escogido.

\- La tarde de compras no será lo mismo sin ti –contesta Magnus, haciendo que Alec abra mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir?

\- Por supuesto, Alexander. Tengo un par de cosas en mente –Magnus levanta las cejas y hace un movimiento con sus dedos que hace reír a su hermana.

\- Siento dejaros, pero Simon me espera.

\- Eso corre de mi cuenta –Magnus señala el montón de ropa que Izzy tiene en el probador–. El resto puedes llevártelo. Avísame cuando estés lista y te devolveré al Instituto.

Izzy regresa al probador con las bolsas con todas las cosas que ha comprado. Un par de minutos después, el vestido rojo aparece colgado en lo alto de la cortina que separa el reservado y Magnus mueve sus dedos chispeantes.

\- Disfruta de la noche, querida –dice el brujo mientras su hermana ríe.

Magnus recoge las prendas que ha dejado Izzy y las que él se ha probado y señala hacia el mostrador.

\- Eres demasiado bueno con ella.

\- Es familia, Alexander –al cazador de sombras se le llena el pecho de orgullo y calidez al escuchar a su novio pronunciar esas palabras.

\- ¿Llevas esos pantalones? –no puede evitar la pregunta.

\- Por supuesto, Alexander. Y espero tener que volver a por otros porque le has hecho caso a tu hermana.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva escuchando a su novio, para diversión de Magnus, que ríe mientras deja la ropa sobre el mostrador para regocijo de la dependienta, que no ha visto tal despliegue en mucho tiempo. El brujo le pide a la mujer que ponga las prendas femeninas en bolsas distintas y luego se gira para mirarle. Se acerca tanto a su cuerpo que puede notar su aliento rozando la piel de su barbilla.

\- Sólo una parada más y volveremos al loft. Y te recompensaré por esta tarde –Magnus se pone de puntillas y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

Alec traga saliva y respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse porque está ansioso por volver a casa y hacer que Magnus cumpla su promesa de recompensarle por soportar esa tarde de compras.

Intenta no pensar en la absurda cantidad de dinero que Magnus acaba de pagar por la ropa de su hermana porque sabe que el brujo lo gasta en ellos porque realmente quiere hacerlo y es su forma de hacer feliz a Izzy. Tampoco quiere imaginar lo que le queda por delante antes de volver al loft porque como tenga que seguir lidiando con todos esos mundanos, va a volverse loco.

\- ¿Un paseo? –pregunta Magnus, encaminándose hacia una de las salidas del centro comercial.

Antes de que pueda responder, las bolsas que ambos llevan en las manos desaparecen tras un chasquido de los dedos de Magnus.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa, Alexander –Magnus le mira y sonríe de una forma enigmática que hace que al cazador de sombras se le erice el vello de todo el cuerpo.

La noche es fría en Nueva York, así que agradece que Magnus rodee su cintura con un brazo y se pegue a su cuerpo. Con su mano en el hombro de su novio, caminan por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad que se prepara para la Navidad. No sabe hacia dónde se dirigen, aunque tampoco le importa demasiado pasear junto al hombre que ama y cualquier tiempo a su lado merece la pena.

Llevan algunos minutos caminando cuando Magnus se detiene y sonríe, como si acabase de hacer una travesura y no le hubieran pillado. Alec levanta la cabeza para ver el letrero de la tienda frente a la que se han parado y da un paso hacia atrás un poco sorprendido y bastante avergonzado.

\- No –es lo único que dice.

\- Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres –Magnus suelta su cintura y da un paso hacia la puerta.

Coge la mano del brujo y tira suavemente de él mientras da un paso para acortar la distancia que les separa. Inclina la cabeza hasta que sus labios están a la altura de la de Magnus.

\- ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Magnus le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa mientras alza una ceja y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos cuando da un paso atrás, acercándose más a la puerta.

\- Lo que tú quieras que compre –nota cómo se le encienden las mejillas y el calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo, aunque prefiere no pensar dónde ha nacido esa calidez.

\- Yo no… –le cuesta hablar de esas cosas, más si están en mitad de la calle frente a una tienda así.

\- Lo sé. ¿Me acompañas, Alexander?

Gime porque Magnus usa ese tono grave y pausado que sabe que le vuelve loco y no es justo que lo utilice precisamente en ese momento. Y no puede no hacer lo que le pide cuando le sonríe de esa forma, prometiéndole cosas que sabe que le harán perder la cabeza.

Se obliga a no parecer un niño asustado e impresionable cuando entran en la tienda. Es un cazador de sombras, mata demonios, lucha con vampiros descarriados y se ha enfrentado al ejército de Valentine, no va a salir corriendo por un puñado de juguetes sexuales. Por grandes e incomprensibles que sean algunos de ellos.

\- Por el ángel, ¿qué es eso? –susurra la pregunta tan bajo que Magnus tiene que esforzarse para oírle.

El brujo se aproxima a él y mira hacia el objeto que señala y ríe, con u risa burbujeante y chispeante que le encanta y que llama la atención de un par de personas que hay al final del local. Alec quiere desaparecer y a punto está de sacar su estela y activar el glamour para ahorrarse la vergüenza.

\- Creo que se llama jaula de castidad (1).

\- ¿Castidad? –observa el objeto de nuevo, intentando adivinar cómo se supone que funciona y dónde se coloca, hasta que de repente lo ve y su boca se abre de par en par.

\- Se coloca en el pene –Alec abre mucho los ojos y contiene las ganas de decirle que se calle–. Y sirve para que no puedas masturbarte.

Su cara debe reflejar todo lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento porque Magnus suelta una suave risita y pone la mano en su brazo, presionando suavemente mientras sube hacia su codo.

\- Orgasmos prostáticos –se le acelera el corazón cuando escucha a su novio decir eso y recuerda las veces que no ha necesitado tocarse para correrse–. Eso es. ¿Quieres probarlo? –niega con tanta vehemencia que Magnus vuelve a reír.

\- No voy a ponerme eso. Ni tú vas a ponértelo –suena enfadado ante la idea de no poder acariciar a su novio.

\- Me alegro. No me gustan –responde Magnus con una sonrisa mientras da un paso para alejarse de él, pero sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados.

Caminan por el pasillo, pero Alec no se siente cómodo mirando los objetos que llenan los estantes. Hay vibradores y dildos de todos los tamaños y formas, algunos tan grandes que al cazador de sombras le cuesta entender cómo alguien querría o disfrutaría usándolos.

\- ¿Eso tiene forma de mano? (2) –esta vez su voz suena más aguda de lo normal por la sorpresa.

\- Ahá. Para los amantes del fisting.

\- ¿Fisting? –no está entendiendo nada.

\- Es una práctica en la que se introduce la mano o incluso el brazo en el…

\- No hace falta que sigas, lo he entendido –se estremece ante la sola idea, no quiere escucharlo–. Ni se te ocurra –Magnus ríe con tantas ganas que tiene que limpiarse las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos.

\- No tenía pensado probar eso, Alexander.

Avanzan un poco más hasta que Magnus se detiene frente a algo y sonríe, inclinando la cabeza para evaluar mejor lo que tiene delante.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto?

Alec tarda un segundo en entender lo que Magnus está mirando y cuando lo hace siente una mezcla de rechazo y fascinación. Es de un brillante color azul y tan largo que al cazador de sombras le cuesta dejar de mirarlo.

\- Un dildo de doble cabeza (3), ideal para que los dos... –le corta con un gesto de la mano.

Se plantea durante unos segundos cómo sería usar algo así. Magnus y él a la vez con ese dildo penetrándoles. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral ante la excitante imagen mental, pero luego la descarta. Si van a usar juguetes, quiere poder ver cómo su novio se deshace de placer.

\- Puede que en otro momento –responde ante la interrogativa mirada de su compañero.

\- Me parece bien.

Cuando llegan al final del pasillo un joven les saluda desde detrás del mostrador y sigue atento a la televisión que estaba mirando un segundo antes, sin prestarles atención. Alec lo agradece porque no se siente observado o juzgado.

Giran hacia el siguiente pasillo, pero tras un par de pasos, Magnus se detiene para apreciar mejor un par de objetos en el estante que hay a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Me encanta. Quedaría genial metido hasta el fondo en tu…

\- ¡Magnus! –consigue gritar el nombre de su novio sin alzar demasiado la voz, haciendo que su novio ría.

\- Relájate, Alexander –el brujo se pone de puntillas y acerca sus labios a su oreja–. Entrará mejor si no estás tenso.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona ante la suave, grave y pausada voz de Magnus y, sobre todo, ante la imagen mental que ha conseguido evocar en su imaginación. El objeto que ha llamado la atención del brujo, unas bolas anales (4), con cinco esferas de distinto grosor y un mando a distancia, y toda la noche por delante…

\- Nos lo llevamos. En morado, mejor –su novio deja la caja de las bolas negras y coge las púrpuras.

Ni siquiera responde, se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras ve cómo Magnus coge una caja del producto y se gira para buscar en el estante que tiene enfrente. El rostro del brujo se ilumina cuando ve algo de un rosa intenso que destaca en la estantería.

\- Esto es lo que estaba buscando –Alec lee _estimulador_ (5) en la caja y puede imaginarse de qué se trata.

\- No podría ser de otro color…

\- Pues no. Quedará perfecto…

\- ¿Dentro de ti? –pregunta, acercándose tanto a los labios de su novio que casi puede rozarlos–. Lo sé –le da un rápido beso en la boca a su compañero.

Se siente orgulloso por hacer que las pupilas de Magnus se dilaten y su respiración se acelere un poco con tan solo unas palabras. Observa cómo su novio se lame los labios lentamente y le mira de arriba a abajo. Alec puede imaginar lo que está pensando en ese momento y comienza a sentir que le falta el aire y necesita salir de allí inmediatamente y encerrarse en el loft bajo cuatro hechizos que impidan que nadie les moleste.

\- Hora de pagar, Alexander –el brujo se asegura que nadie le ve y hace que dos botes de lubricante aparezcan a su lado.

Alec se da cuenta de que uno de los botes pone _sabor a chocolate_ , pero se abstiene de hacer comentarios al respecto. Cualquier cosa que tenga en mente Magnus para esa adquisición será bien recibida.

Se obliga a no sentir vergüenza y camina hacia el mostrador con la caja del estimulador en la mano. Deposita el objeto frente al dependiente y espera a que Magnus deje el resto para que pueda cobrarles.

Un par de minutos después salen de la tienda con una discreta bolsa negra con sus nuevas adquisiciones en su interior y Alec está deseando probar todos los juguetes y comprobar si realmente el lubricante sabe a chocolate.


End file.
